


The Watchdog's Cousin

by Merilindir



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Edward centric, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilindir/pseuds/Merilindir
Summary: Edward has always known what kind of work the Phantomhives did, but he hadn't actually understood.





	The Watchdog's Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Written when the Music Hall arc was just getting started. I had just reread the school arc and had feelings about Edward.

From an early age, Edward was made aware that the world had two sides; a light and a dark. Mother had married into a life in the light, but her brother’s world was dark, dark, dark. Edward may be a Midford, but Phantomhive blood flowed through his veins. It was expected that sometimes he would have to assist the Queen’s Watchdog like his mother occasionally did. Because he’s only a few years older than Lizzie and Ciel, he doesn’t immediately understand what being betrothed to Ciel means for his precious little sister.

Ciel’s world is dark, and Lizzie is determined to rush into it headlong. It’s the real reason why Edward protests Ciel as much as he does. He hadn’t lied to the P4, though; he respects Ciel for running his household so efficiently at such a young age. Edward didn’t really understand what exactly Uncle Vincent did, but he bets Ciel is even more deadly efficient.

It isn’t until Weston that he sees Ciel at work. On the _Campania_ Edward was too distracted by the Dolls and Lizzie’s absence to pay much attention to what Ciel was doing. To this day Edward doesn’t know if Ciel expected something like that to happen, and he doesn’t want to.

At Weston, Ciel did such a good job acting like a normal student. Edward himself was fooled for a time. He’s a little embarrassed to admit that he didn’t really understand why Ciel was there until Lizzie pointed out that butler in disguise. In hindsight, he should have known there would be an ulterior motive for Ciel to abandon his usual duties as Earl to come to school. Should have known there was a purpose in ingratiating himself in the P4. And he knows that Ciel hates losing, but injuring himself on purpose is a bit much, unless it’s in service to Her Majesty.

And when Derrick Arden bites Greenhill, he knows that something extremely wrong is happening, but that doesn’t stop him from attacking immediately. Unconsciously, he takes on the role of Ciel’s support, because as the cousin of the Queen’s Watchdog, that’s his job. That’s not the only reason he acts, though; it’s been ingrained into him since birth that it is his duty to protect those weaker than himself. Greenhill may not be physically weak, but he and the rest of the P4 are innocent in the ways of the Bizarre Dolls.

(He’s still relieved when that butler shows up, though. Edward doesn’t think he can handle being Ciel’s only support right now.)

The most he can really do is tend to Greenhill’s wound and convince the P4 and fags to let the Watchdog do his work. He’s horrified to learn that the P4 killed Derrick Allen and the other students. Ciel- no, Earl Phantomhive doesn’t even look surprised. In fact, the Earl only looks surprised when they mention their accomplice, which turns out to be someone called Undertaker.

Dutifully, he evacuates the P4 and their fags. He returns, sword in hand, but Ciel and Michaelis have taken care of the rest. Confessing his fear to Ciel makes him realize how different they are. Edward has never killed anyone- the Dolls don’t count. But Ciel’s comment makes him realize that Ciel has killed and ordered the killing of many, many people. Part of him has always known this. This is what it means to be the Queen’s Watchdog.

So it’s at the Midnight Tea Party where Edward finally sees what it means to be an Evil Nobleman. He’s had the same education as Lizzie, after all, even if he isn’t the one going to be married into the Phantomhive family. The intelligence Ciel shows along with his commanding demeanor are frightening, honestly.

Ciel is good at what he does. And it’s why Edward doesn’t hesitate to go to Ciel when Lizzie disappears at the music hall. The last thing he wants is for Lizzie’s bright sunlight to be dimmed by the shadows, but the shadows are the only things that can save her now.


End file.
